


Angst and Comfort.

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Langst, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, This was supposed to short, and happy, but shit happened, not ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: Lance is an omega, but he hides it from everyone. Why is that?





	Angst and Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so… This was not supposed to be an story, just something to get this idea out of my head to keep working of my other Lance stuff. But… you all know how this is. (and this wasn’t supposed to be angsty it was happier wtf???)
> 
> Also: this has no ships but you can interpret it as you like

Lance was not a normal omega. He was pretty like one, but taller than average and bulkier. He was thin, but his body was not delicate. People usually thought he was a beta. Lance was not upset about this. Yes, he was different but his mama always told his that was good thing.

The omegas in his school had a different opinion.They always mocked him and bullied him when the teachers weren’t watching. This hurt Lance deeply, making him think he was not good enough. Omega enough. He was not welcome in any of the omega packs in school, and even when his relationship with his beta and alpha classmates was good, he was pack-less and couldn’t help but feel lonely. 

Eventually he got tired of waiting for the omegas acceptance and started making friends on his own. If he couldn't be part of the omega pack, he would be part of the alphas or betas. 

The alphas quickly accepted him in their pack and it was simply amazing. Lance became more confident in his self, and started dressing more omega like. He felt finally good and happy, he belonged somewhere at last. Of course, him being the only omega in a pack full of alphas became the source of really bad gossip. People started calling him 'bitch' and 'knotslut' making him cry many times. The alphas told him not to worry, that they were only words. But they still cut deep into Lance.

His alpha friends, tired of seeing Lance so sad, invites him to a party in an attempt to cheer him up. The omega goes to the party and everything is fine at first. He was truly trying to have a good time, but he starts feeling uncomfortable when he notices a strange alpha giving him weird looks.

Lance's friends notice it too. They decided to never leave his side for the rest of the party. Of course, there are places were his friends can't follow and one of them is the bathroom. He tells them he won't take long. They look unsure to let him go but says nothing in the end. 

*The halls were dark and full of people. It takes Lance some time to finally reach his destination . When he opens the door, someone quickly push him inside and locks the door behind them. Lance becomes pale when he sees the alpha that was staring at him from afar. 

Fear filled his body and tried to push him away to open the door, but the alpha was stronger and faster than him. He easily overcame Lance, and without effort he ripped his clothes off and started touching him everywhere. Lance tried to fight, to kicked him and screamed for help. But everything was useless.

The music was loud and most of the guests were drunk. Nobody heard his cries for help.

*When the alpha was done with him, Lance asked him why.

 _"Because you were asking for it."_ was his only answer. 

Lance didn’t move from his place. He only cried.

He is found by his friends after 10 minutes. When they noticed what happened they got furious and some went to chase the alpha that hurt Lance while others help him to get rid of the scent of his attacker. 

The following days are pure hell for Lance. He sued the alpha that hurt him, but even with his friends support and some eye witness, the alpha got away with it. 

Eventually everyone heard about what happened in school and started saying it was Lance’s fault for being a ‘whore’ while some others said he was lying and only saying that stuff for attention. 

It was terrible. 

He stopped dressing as an omega and more like an alpha, leaving the cute dresses and shorts behind, to only wear oversized clothes and hoddies. He even started acting and moving like an alpha, sometimes flirting with other omegas too. His scent changed too. It was still a bit sweet, but not attractive as before. People could easily mistake him now for an alpha or beta. 

His friends and family never judged him for his changes. The alphas actually helped him to be more like them and his family said nothing, knowing Lance was just trying to protect himself. 

* * *

Time passed. He entered to the Garrison, someone got his registration wrong and he ended up sharing his room with other alpha instead of an omega. Lance was nervous at first but his roommate, Hunk, showed to be a really sweet person so he had nothing to worry about. The became the best of friends.

Then Pidge arrived. He was a weird little alpha, but really stubborn and strong when he wanted. Pidge was always hiding stuff from them and acting really secretive, but Lance was totally fine with that. Everyone had their own secrets, right? Also, Pidge was a cool guy. Lance was happy to consider him a friend and so was Hunk. 

The three of them became the Garrison trio.Which consisted in Lance creating terrible plans, Hunk tagging along even when knew it was a bad idea, and Pidge being dragged with them even when he didn't want to. 

It was fantastic, really. 

But then Shiro appeared. And Voltron happened.  Great. 

* * *

Lance was happy to be part of something so important like Voltron. Yes, he felt a little homesick sometimes but he was doing something good! He was protecting the universe and saving people! How cool was that?

And he was happy, even when he was far away from home, he found a new family. They all became a pack. Even Allura and Coran were part of it. The Alteans didn't really share the same dynamics as humans did, but Allura smelled sweet enough to be considered an omega and Coran, since he didn't have a realy strong scent, was considered a beta. 

Pidge and Hunk knew Lance was an omega and not an alpha as he pretended to be. Sometimes it was hard for Lance to fight against his instincts. When it became too much, he always ended up going to Pidge and Hunk for cuddles or grooming. Pidge was also surprised and even when she never judge Lance, she couldn’t stop staring at Lance with wide eyes. She was not used to seeing her friend so vulnerable, so... omega.

_(Her instincts always told her to protect Lance)._

Shiro and Keith believed Lance was an alpha. He dressed like one, acted like one, and even when his scent was... Weirdly sweet and sometimes receive a strange feeling from him, they never asked questions. They just thought that Lance was really submissive and calm for an alpha. Yes, he fought a lot with Keith, but it was the way they got along. Lance never fought for dominance or question Shiro’s orders. 

To be honest Lance was happy with his pack. But lately, well, he wasn’t having a good time as before. 

Allura was treated as an omega thanks to her sweet smell. Shiro and the others were always nice and protective of her. Being the ‘only’ omega in the ship, made the alphas feel the constant need to take care of her even though the princess was totally capable of doing it herself. (Allura didn't truly mind, she thought it was adorable).

His pack didn’t treat Lance the same and he was... Ok with that. He knew Pidge and Hunk were only respecting his boundaries and Shiro and Keith did not know the truth about him. He shouldn’t be upset about it the... But his omega side was getting tired of being hidden. Lance couldn’t help but look at his friends with longing eyes everytime they hug or cuddle with Allura. 

 _‘I want that... ‘_ He thought.  _‘I want that.’_

Lance wanted to feel like an omega again and to stop being scared that an alpha might hurt him because he was ‘asking for it’.

_(‘I was not asking for it.’ he would whispered to himself at nights.)_

He knew his team would never hurt him, but the fear was still there.

But he wanted to feel like an omega again. He wanted the cuddling, the grooming, he missed doing nests! 

 _‘I can tell them... my pack is good. They will understand, right?’_  They would be understanding. Lance knew that. He could trust them.

_‘I can do this.’_

Then Allura called to the bridge.

_‘After the mission i’ll tell them.’_

* * *

It was surprising how quickly everything started going shit. No, really. The mission was... Fine at first. But then the alarm was activated (neither of them saw the trap) and alerted everyone on the ship about their arrival. Many Galras arrived, and in the end they had no other option that to split up.

Lance took several Galras down. But he never saw other two approaching him from behind. One kicked him making him fall, taking him completely by surprise. The second Galra took his bayard away from him and before Lance could attacked any of them he was kicked again but this time in the stomach leaving him out of breath. The Galras started laughing.

"Look at this, what a defender of the universe. I thought taking the paladins down was going to be harder."

One took him by the collar and keep talking about how well Zarkon was going to reward them for capturing a paladin while the other started cuffing him.

The Galra stopped talking suddenly and gave Lance a weird look. "Wait, what's this?" Lance raised an eyebrown, a little confuse.

The Galra stopped talking suddenly and gave Lance a weird look. "Wait, what is that smell?" Lance raised an eyebrow, a little confused.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the other Galra.

"Don't you smell it? This paladin... " He took a deep breath. "He's an omega."

Lance went pale.

“What do you think we should do with him then?”

“I don’t know, what if we have some fun with him before giving him to Zarkon?” 

“Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Don’t you like how that sounds, paladin?”

Lance was in shock. He couldn’t breath, this couldn’t be happening. Not again. This Galras were going... They were going... 

 _“NOOOO!!!”_ Lance let out a terrified scream so loud that even managed to startle the Galras in front of him. Before they could ask anything, two terrifying growls echoed in response through the ship. 

They shared a look and without saying anything they freed the omega and run away from the place. They weren't stupid. That was an omega cry, and his alphas were surely feral now.

Lance just droped to the floor as the tears started running down his face. The memories of what happened suddenly became to much for him. And even when he was free were now away from him, Lance was too scared to move.

A few minutes passed before Pidge and Hunk finally arrived to his position. Behind them Keith and Shiro appeared too, a little confused but worried by the scream they heard. 

“Lance, are you ok? What happened?” Pidge asked kneeling in front of him. Lance launched into her hugging her tightly and keep crying in her shoulder. "It's ok Lance, don't worry. We're here."

“What’s wrong? Was him the one who scream?” Keith asked looking anxious. 

“Lance is an omega, Keith.”

“What?” Shiro was looking at Hunk with wide eyes. Was he serious right now?

“Yes, that’s why Pidge and I responded to the omega cry so fast. We knew it was him. Look, we can talk about this later. Right now we need to get Lance somewhere safe and make sure he’s not hurt.”

“He isn’t. But he’s too frightened. I don’t think he can walk on his own, he keeps shaking too much i don’t know what to do.” Said Pidge with a frown in her face. She had seen Lance upset before, but she had never seen him like this. It made her so angry not knowing what to do to help her friend.  

“Ok, team. Hunk, you carry Lance. Pidge, i want you look for the nearest exit. Ketih, go for Red. We need you to be fast and to take Lance somewhere safe. Don't worry about his lion, I can retrieve it. Now, let's go! We don't have time to lose.”

* * *

“But he looks like an alpha! And his scent... Is a bit sweet but... Not omega enough.” Keith said a little exasparated watching the cryopod that Lance was in. He was not hurt, but he was too distressed and Coran said it was a good idea to help him rest. 

“Some omegas are... Capable of changing their own scent if they are in a dangerous environment or they don’t trust the people around them.” Shiro explained to Keith. “What i don’t understand is why we never noticed before. Even in the castle... Lance never let his real scent out. 

“Does that means Lance doesn’t feel comfortable in the pack?" Keith asked, and even when he looked angry, his voice sounded sad. Did they do something to make Lance incapable of trusting them?

“I don’t think that’s the reason, Keith. He’s been doing that since a met him. I just know his an omega because he gets a little touch-starved and comes to me or Pidge for cuddles, you know? But he has never told us why he hides his omega side.”

“We never asked for explinations... We just... Accepted it. We've always been curious about it but i guess we said nothing because didn't want to step any boundaries. But maybe we should ask this time?” Said Pidge. 

“Maybe. But we’ll do it after about discuss what happened in that ship.” Everyone agreed to Shiro’s words. 

* * *

When Lance left the pod, Shiro was the one to catch him in his arms. The boy still felt dizzy, and cling to the black paladin to keep himself from falling. The alpha put one arm around his waist and with his free hand he started caressing his hair. Lance found himself instantly melting at simply touch as he got comfortable in the crook of Shiro’s neck. 

“Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?” 

“Mmm... Dizzy.”

“It’s ok, just a side effect for being in the pod.”

They waited for Lance to feel better before started making questions.

“Do you remeber what happened before we found you?” 

Lance looked at Shiro with wide eyes and then his friends. He took a few seconds before answering. “Yeah... I do. Some... Galra took me by surprise. I didn’t see them coming.” 

“Could you tell us if they did some--”

“They did nothing.” Lance didn’t know why he was lying when he had being so ready to tell his friends about everything before the mission. 

“You let out an omega cry, something must have happened to make you react like that.” Keith said receiving a disapproving look from Shiro. “What? It’s true.”

“What Keith means... It’s that we were really worried. We _are_ worried. You were in a really bad shape when we found you.” 

Lance notice how truly concerned his friends were.  _‘Come on, Lance. You can tell them. They only want to help...’_ He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He could do this. 

“I was having a panic attack... I think. The Galras said something that triggered some really bad memories.” Lance looked up, he had the alphas full attention. “I... I didn’t use to... Be like this. Dressing with alpha clothes and acting like one all the time. I was actually proud of my... Omega side. But... School was hard, people were mean. I was never... The typical omega. Cute, small, you know, the usual. And the other omegas were mean and never accepted me in their pack. It took me a while but i found a pack. A pack full of alphas with as the only omega. You guys can imagine the awful things people started saying about me...” He close his eyes for a second a took another deep breath before continuing. “My friends took me to a party.It was fine... I was sad for all the bad comments and they were only trying to cheer me up. But there was this... Alpha staring at me from afar.” His voice was trembling now. He truly didn’t want to speak about that, but it was something he felt he needed to do. “My friends noticed. And took care of me... But i went to the bathroom and this... Alpha followed me. He pushed me inside, locked the door and... And...” Lance was fully crying now, Hunk quickly put his arms around him and Pidge took his hand. “When i asked him why he did that to me... He said it was because i was asking for it... And the people... They started saying it was my fault too.” Hunk tighten his hug and Pidge the grip on his hand. Lance felt grateful for having his friends close to him. “Being has never being easy for me, you know? It has being only a pain for me. Getting me into trouble... After what happened i just to... I don’t know, tried protect myself by running away from nature i guess.”

“But... Is not painful to do that? To supress your dynamic?” Keith asked with a frown. 

“Well... Not so much... I’m just tired... I do feel the need to give into my insticts once in a while but... I don’t know.”

The conversation kept going. Lance told them how he felt with the situation, about what the Galras did to triggered him and told them even more about why he didn’t like to be identifed as an omega anymore. Shiro saw what Lance was turly doing with that, and told him it wasn’t his fault. He did nothing to deverse what happened to him. It didn’t truly matter the way Lance dressed or if he had only alpha friends. 

“You’re not the one to blame, Lance. You weren’t asking for it, not then, not now. It was not your fault for being omega.”

Lance didn’t know how much he needed to hear those words. 

* * *

The following days weren’t easy, but Lance had the support of his team. The change was slow, but Lance was becoming more and more comfortable in his skin. He was not longer puting a mask and trying to act all alpha-like. 

His team was supportive and really caring. Pidge and Hunk were too sweet, Shiro was really attentive and Keith, even when he tried to act indiferent, was more gentle with him now. 

Some things didn’t change. He still got solo missions and even when his team was more protective of him now they trust him to do a good job. Lance was relieved by that. He enjoyed the affection, but he didn’t want them to think he couldn’t do things on his own. 

Some days he avoided physical contact at all costs and put on the mask again,. But his beautiful always knew what to do.

Lance lay down in the nest he had done in the observation deck. It was soft and had pillows and blankets everywhere (and a few clothes from his teammates). But that wasn’t the best part. 

He felt a pressure on his side. When he turned around, he saw Hunk smiling softly at him. Then Pidge arrived and lay on his other side with Keith following her after. Shiro kneelt to give him a kiss on his forehead first before getting comfortable beside Hunk.

Lance still had a long way to go and to much to come into terms with, but he knew he had his alphas support. He was safe, and had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> (also as always, i'm not a native english speaker. so if there are some mistakes, now you know why!)
> 
> hey, thanks for reading leave me comment maybe ???? ♥


End file.
